Devatox and the Red Ranger
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: Divatox captures Tommy rated M/MA you have been warned


**Divatox and the Red Ranger**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers I wish I did but I didn't.

**Summery: **This is different to my usual type of story since Justin doesn't have a staring role. This is the first time for this pairing so my challenge to anyone who reads it let me know what you think and if you think you can do better please try. Rated M/MA.

**Divatox and the Red Ranger**

The Rangers were preparing for a picnic in the woods Justin, Adam and Tanya were setting up the campsite while Tommy and Kat were driving toward the location they had chosen until they were attacked by Divatox's Putrid pods they managed to over power Kat and Tommy. And eventually the Putrid pods caught them and then they separated them since Divatox wanted information out of the Red Ranger. Kat had been taken straight to the cave but Tommy had been transported to Divatox's ship she had also insisted on dealing with him personally so it was only the two of them in the bilge but once Tommy had refused to answer her questions she had a putrid pod escort him to a different room this was the interrogation room she removed his shirt so his chest was bare and she couldn't help but acknowledge how hot he looked.

"Look Divatox I don't know what you want from me but you will never get me to reveal information on my friends" said Tommy as he saw Divatox pick up a whip and lash his back with it. He still refused to give her the information she wanted so she sat him down on a chair and strapped his legs in place and tied his hands behind his back.

That's when she finally noticed something she might be able to use. It appeared Tommy had a hard on and if she wasn't seeing things it was still growing, she decided to try and exploit this weakness and it looked like Tommy was a little embarrassed at being caught, he found Divatox's sluttish look to be extremely attractive.

Divatox slowly stood up and unclipped her shoulder pads and cape and as they fell she began to perform a sexual dance for Tommy, she could see his eyes were glued to her movement and she could also tell he was trying to force his was out of the ties that held his hands behind his back.

"So Tommy do you want to tell me anything?" she asked hopping he would say no so she could perform more of the sexy dance that was torturing Tommy.

"N-N-No I will not tell you anything" he managed to get.

Divatox knew she was winning and would soon have him begging for mercy she also could see that his hard on was now so large that it was trying to brake out of his pants.

"Then I guess I will have to continue to torture you?" Divatox said with a smile on her face as she lowered a hand to feel Tommy cock it was rock hard and she was almost speechless just at touching it, but she then decided to unfasten his pants then she watched as it sprung free and stood straight up looking at her she had to wipe away a spot of drool from the side of her mouth but Tommy had seen this and he knew if he could hold on their was a chance he could get out of hear.

Divatox regained her composure and restarted the sexual dance this time she watched as Tommy's eyes were glued to her chest and she realised her breasts had gotten free from the movement she was doing to try and incise Tommy. So she unfastened her top and let it drop Tommy was liking his lips while tied down and he was sure he could feel a serge of blood to his other head as he could sense it was ready to blow so he tried to think of how to get the relief he needed and the answer was Divatox so he called her over she though he was going to give in but as she bent down to listen to him her breasts started rubbing his cock and I few seconds later he had cum over Divatox's breasts she looked down with a smirk as she saw the cum on her breasts and that his cock was still large She opened her mouth and made Tommy watch as her tongue left her mouth and licked up every drop of his cum.

"Not really fair now is it Tommy that you get a release and I don't get a thing" Divatox said removing her skirt and standing their completely naked. She walked towards him and stood on the sides of the chair Tommy was tied to and lowered herself on to him mouth and he licked her pussy until she couldn't take it anymore and she cum all over Tommy's face.

"So how do I continue the torture now?" asked Divatox.

"You could release me and we could fuck" said Tommy to Horney to care who he was fucking at the moment and Divatox was the same she undid the straps holding him down and watched as he stood up and walked over to her and they kissed Divatox's hand was rubbing Tommy's cock while he had three fingers up Divatox's pussy.

"So how about I fuck you till you give me what I want?" said Divatox.

"You can try" said Tommy.

Divatox got Tommy on his back and straddled his cock and started to bounce up and down on it, she started slowly to make sure she could fit the whole thing in and she did with ease.

"UUUUHHHHHMMMMMM" she moaned as his cock slid in to her pace quickened until both were screaming with lust.

"AAAUUUGGGHHHH GGGGOOOODDD" they both screamed.

And after a while Divatox changed from screaming that to screaming.

"IIII'MMMM CCCCCUUUUUUMMMMMIIIIINNNNGGGGG AAAAGGGGGAAAAIIIIINNN"

and after announcing that Divatox came for a second time but she realised that Tommy hadn't and was still in her so she began bouncing again she was so wet that she didn't know if she could keep going or if she would bounce to much and slid off his cock but she didn't care she was enjoying herself it had been to long since she had had a person fuck her the way Tommy was they were both breathing heavy

"OOOOOHHHHHH GGGGOOOOODDDD TTTHHHATTTTSSSS IIIITTTT RRRRIIIIGGGGHHHHTTT TTTHHHEEEIIIIRRR" they both moaned as Tommy finally orgasamed at the same time as Divatox had her third orgasm.

"Can you take any more?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah I fucking love doing this" said Divatox.

They swapped positions and Divatox was lying on the bed with Tommy positioned on top of her his cock at the entrance to her pussy.

"You sure you're ready for more?" asked Tommy.

"JUST FUCK ME SENSELESS" came the reply as Tommy with a large thrust buried his cock inside Divatox.

"OOOH MMMYYYYY GGGGOOOODDDD" Divatox shouted as he ploughed in and out of her at a fast but comfortable rhythm.

Divatox was sure she was going to loose her voice with all the screaming she was doing but she didn't care they were fucking and she was surprisingly enjoying it.

"OOOHHHH TTTTOOOOOOMMMMMMMYYYYYY" she screamed as he reached her

G-spot with his latest thrust and it made Divatox Cum again she was so wet now that Tommy was having a job keeping his cock in her pussy if he pulled out just a little to far it would brake free.

"Divatox has anyone ever taken your anal cherry?" asked Tommy.

"No will you take it?" she asked.

"Only if you want me to?" he asked back.

"Yes take it make it yours do what ever you want with me just don't stop yet" she said.

Tommy rolled her over so she was on her front and gently crawled up her until he was in position and stuck his cock into her pussy to use her's and his cum and lubricant then her positioned his cock at the entrance to her arse and gently but firmly inserted his cock into it, it was very tight but Divatox loved it she was screaming at him.

"FASSSTTTEERR PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEE FFFFUUUCCCKKKK MMMEEEE FFFFAAAAASSSTTTTEEEEERRRRR"

Tommy sped up and was soon thrusting just as fast as he had been when he was in her pussy. They both could tell the other was close to giving in but they didn't realise they would both give in together.

Divatox was so close to coming that she was even fingering her soaking wet pussy trying to cum sooner and she could feel Tommy was close to and with a final thrust he cum in her arse and she could feel the cum in her arse and she Knew they were both spent.

**Divatox and the Red Ranger**

After an hour or so they came round both looking rather sheepishly at each other.

"We must keep this between us?" said Divatox.

"I agree" said Tommy.

"I won so give me the info I want" said Divatox.

"What are you talking about I won?" said Tommy now let me go.

"NO" they both said together.

"So how do we get out of this then?" asked Divatox.

"Send me to the cave" that way I'm still a prisoner and neither of us have lost face" suggested Tommy.

"Ok but will we ever get to do this again? I don't know if I could live with out you to fuck me?" Divatox asked.

"I don't know, maybe one day we will find each other again and do this again I have loved every second of it" Tommy said honestly, while Divatox had been fucking him and he fucking her he had completely forgot about Kimberly and he knew he didn't really love Kat.

"I enjoyed it to, so should we go again one last time before you go and rejoin your friend in the cave?"

"Hell yeah said Tommy as he rounded on Divatox and kissed her before pulling her two the floor for a round of fucking.

**Divatox and the Red Ranger**

Later that day Tommy had woken to find himself tied to Kat in a cave over a interdimensional hole, only to be saved by two strangers who introduced themselves as TJ and Cassie. They got back down the cliff and Tommy and Kat thanked them before they went their separate ways TJ and Kat went back to the bus stop to get the next bus while Tommy and Kat Morphed and joined their fellow Rangers in defeating Divatox's latest monster. And later Tommy, Adam, Kat and Tanya transferred their powers to four new Rangers TJ, Carlos, Cassie and Ashley.


End file.
